


You’re my favorite reason to lose sleep

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Mother's Day, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: Alex always thought they would figure it out together how to take care of a baby...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135
Collections: Secret Sanvers Mother's Day Writing Challenge





	You’re my favorite reason to lose sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sanvers Mother's Day Writing Challenge.  
> \----  
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

A heavy thunderstorm rolled over National City, bright lightning lit up the dark clouded sky, followed by a round of loud bangs. Rain patterned against the cracked windows of the old building, while a whistling wind blew through the streets. 

A female scream was heard from one of the apartments, and then a gunshot and a few seconds later, another one. 

Heart-wrenching sobs echoed through the living room. Tears streamed down her face, as she sunk to the floor, her shaking hands trying to stop the flow of the blood. 

A desperate cry for help was stuck in her sore throat, sore from all the crying and begging. Her eyes wandered from the dying woman to the man standing above her, gun still drawn. 

She begged and pleaded to be spared. She opened her mouth, another try to scream for help. But even if she managed to call for help, the raging storm outside would drown out her desperate words. 

The man, gun still pointed at her, showed no mercy. He had a mission to accomplish, and he would not fail. Not this time. 

The young woman broke down sobbing, her face buried in the blood-soaked shirt. 

She prayed quietly, knowing that no prayer would help her and that she would soon face her end. 

She just hoped he would spare the little-

And then, the last gunshot. 

***

_National City_

_November 30, 2017_

_4 weeks since the breakup_

Maggie yawned, and stretched in her office chair, feeling her back crack lightly. Her 36h shift was slowly coming to an end and her body was thankful for a much needed rest

The last hours went rather quietly. Hardly a 911 call was received, and even the files Maggie still had to work on were finished within a few hours. 

The hand of the wall clock moved closer and closer to the 12, and Maggie already put on her leather jacket, motorcycle helmet under her arm. 

She wished her colleagues a peaceful night, knowing that her night was just beginning. 

Ever since Alex broke up with her, Maggie spent most of her time at the NCPD, working shift after shift, covering for friends and co-workers if they needed to leave work early. 

And while most of her colleagues went home after a brutal shift, Maggie preferred to go to one of the bars to finish her day. 

Going to the alien bar, the one where Maggie had once taken Alex to show her that aliens only wanted to live their lives in peace, was no longer part of her nightly routine. The fear of running into Alex and her friends was always on her mind. But for weeks she had been longing to spend her evenings among all the other outsiders. 

Once again, she became an outsider herself. 

Maggie was almost on her way out of the NCPD building when a call came in. Out of habit, she stopped, listened to the words of her colleague who was writing something in his notepad, trying to calm down the other person on the phone. 

Seconds later, he hung up again, his gaze wandering across the room and landed on Maggie. "Sawyer, sorry. But we need you. Several gunshots downtown."

Maggie sighed. 

One or two beer had to wait. 

***

Once she got to the crime scene, Maggie made sure no one would enter it. "I want two men on each corner. No one goes in or out. If anyone or anything looks suspicious to you, I want to be notified immediately. Understood?" 

Her men just nodded and positioned themselves on the corners, eyes wide open. 

When Maggie was content, she climbed the few floors up to the apartment where the crime was committed. On her way to the last floor, she met many neighbors, curious to find out what happened but every time Maggie asked them to return to their apartments.

The stairs were crumbling and creaking under her feet, and every time Maggie tried to hold on to the stair railings, she noticed how unsteady they were. She felt pity for the people who lived in the building. 

Arriving on the top floor, Maggie looked around. The corridor was dirty, graffiti on the walls, empty beer cans in the corners. The doors to the apartments were made of ramshackle wood and Maggie wondered if they still offered any protection. 

"The last door on the left." 

Maggie looked at the young man who had answered the 911 call. "Make sure no one leaves this floor." Maggie drew her gun, which she held close to her body, and approached the door. 

As she did, her eyes fell on the open window and the fire escape. "Phelps, check the fire escape. Our unknown suspect could have left the building through it. Take Brooks with you. Everyone else listens to my command." 

Maggie stopped at the door, and unlike the others, it was intact and barely damaged. 

She carefully opened the door, gun drawn, ready to point at anyone at any time. But when the door opened, she was met with silence. Her gaze wandered through the living room. 

There was chaos. The couch has been knocked over, the coffee table was smashed, the walls were smeared with blood. Whoever had left this bloody scene here had to put up a fight.

Little by little Maggie got deeper into the small apartment until she stopped in front of the two lifeless bodies. 

She swallowed loudly, goosebumps running down her body. Carefully, she knelt down to avoid covering any traces. 

The victims were two young women, and when Maggie's gaze fell on their intertwined hands, she felt anger building up inside her. 

Whoever was responsible for this crime was going to pay for it. 

"Robyn, send your men in. Have them tear this place apart. I want every room and corner checked."

And as soon as those words left Maggie's lips the men swarmed out and got to work. 

To stay out of the way of forensics, Maggie left the living room and entered the bedroom. Everything was in place, and it looked like the crime took place in the living room only. 

Maggie looked around, the windows were closed, the doors of the closet were closed too, clothes were lying over one of the armchairs. 

But when her eyes fell on the bed, she paused. There was a feeding bottle on the blanket, full of milk. 

A baby.

A swell of panic rose in her gut. Why didn't she hear the baby? Was it gone? Did the unknown suspect…? 

Maggie shook her head and got rid of that thought. She didn't allow herself to even think about that possibility. There would be a simple explanation why she didn't hear the baby.

After she looked all over the room for the baby, she stopped at another door. Maybe the baby was behind that one. 

Maggie took a deep breath in and out and with one quick movement and a drawn gun she opened the door. Relieved she was not surprised by anyone, she lowered her gun and looked around the bathroom. 

She stepped closer to the bathtub and there she saw the baby, wrapped in a thin blanket, a tiny hair clip in the hair, pacifiers in her mouth, and her little eyes closed. She was sleeping peacefully. 

Carefully, not to wake the little one, Maggie bent down into the bathtub and took her in her arms, holding her close. "You're safe now. Let's get you out of here." 

***

For more than half an hour, Maggie had been trying to get someone from CPS on the phone, but all she could hear was a mechanic message that someone would soon take her call. 

While Maggie was on the phone, her eyes were resting on the baby in her arm, wrapping in her windbreaker to protect her from the cold. 

"We'll find a place for you, don't worry." Maggie swayed slightly with the wind, the phone still pressed against her ear. 

The message in her ear repeated the words again, but Maggie paid no more attention. She was concentrating on the tiny human in her arm. 

She sighed softly. Never ever had she imagined herself in this situation. Sure, in her career as a detective she had often seen one or two children at a crime scene, but never a baby. 

And especially not with a baby in her arm, when this was the reason why Alex had broken up with her. 

After minutes, Maggie gave up. It seemed impossible to get someone from the CPS staff on the phone. 

"Looks like you're coming home with me tonight," Maggie whispered, and for the first time that night, the baby opened her eyes and looked at Maggie for a moment. 

Maggie gently stroked the baby's cheek, then booped the little nose. When she yawned, Maggie smiled, ignoring that feeling in her chest she couldn't explain. 

***

Maggie found herself at another door, not her own. She couldn't explain it, but as she made her way to her own apartment, she realized she had no idea how to take care of a baby. 

It was probably a bad idea. Especially after such a short time and with a baby in her arms. But Maggie had nowhere to go and at that moment it seemed like the best idea. 

The baby had fallen asleep in her arms again, still wrapped in the windbreaker. Quietly, Maggie knocked on the door.

For a few seconds, she didn't hear anything but then she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and Maggie felt her heart start racing. 

What was she thinking? Why did she think it would be a great idea to show up at her ex-fiancée's door? 

Without a second thought, Maggie turned around again. She would find help. Someone at the NCPD would know what to do. Maybe Robyn knew what to do. 

Before Maggie could round the corner, she heard a sleepy voice. 

"Maggie?" 

Fuck. 

"What are you doing here?" 

It was too late, Alex already saw her.

Maggie was not prepared to face her ex again, the painful memory of the last night she spent behind that door was still fresh. And she had no idea how Alex would react when she realized it was Maggie with a baby in her arms. 

Alex wasn't expecting to see Maggie again either. Her gaze wandered from Maggie's eyes to the little bundle in her arm.

She leaned slightly against the door, the words barely finding their way over her lips. When she cleared her throat, she was able to find the words again. "Is..is that a baby in your arms?"

Maggie nodded silently. She was still standing a few feet away from Alex, trying to find the right words, but she was struggling too. 

"I-I found her, on a crime scene. Her parents were killed. And I tried to reach CPS, but nobody picked up. And I don't know what to do and you were the first person that crossed my mind… Alex, what do I do?" 

Alex saw the desperation in her eyes. She wanted to do something good, and yet she was so lost. "Come on in, Maggie. You look tired and exhausted." Alex stepped aside so Maggie could enter the once familiar apartment. 

Maggie slipped inside carefully, her arms keeping the little one close. It felt strange to be back at the apartment she once called home. 

Maggie moved closer to the couch and sat down, the baby still in her arms. For a second she rested her eyes and mind but reality hit her hard. "Oh my god, Alex. What am I doing? I'm here with a child!"

Alex closed the door behind her and locked it with several security locks, a measure that both of them had taken after Alex was abducted. "Hey, Maggie. Relax, it's okay. We'll figure everything out, okay? You want some tea to help you calm down?" 

Maggie just nodded, and with a smile on her lips, Alex started to make the tea. "What's her name?" 

Maggie shook her head. She had no idea. While trying to contact CPS, she had asked Robyn to look for papers or anything that would help them to find out who the little girl was. But nothing had been found. "I-I don't know. We couldn't find any papers. We don't even know if she has any relatives." 

Maggie lowered her gaze, her eyes fixed on the little girl who had opened her eyes again and was taking in the new, unknown territory. Maggie had expected that the apartment would cause tears, but the little girl stayed quiet. 

"I'll call Kara so she can get some things," Alex said, who couldn't believe how calm she was in this situation. This, Maggie and a baby were all she wanted and now Maggie was sitting on her couch with a baby in her arms. 

Gently she pinched herself, maybe it was all just a dream and her subconscious was playing a trick on her again. But she felt the pinch and she realized that Maggie and the baby were real. 

The water on the stove began to whistle and Alex poured the hot water into two teacups. Then she took two tea bags from one of the cupboards and put them in the water. With both cups in her hands, Alex joined Maggie on the couch. "Here, take a sip. It will help you to feel better."

Maggie gratefully took the cup, but let the tea cool down a bit before taking a sip. "Thank you, Alex… Also for letting me in." 

Alex sat down at the other end of the couch, cup in her hands. "Of course, Maggie."

She took a few sips too, looking at Maggie and the baby, and at the sight of it, her heart leaped.

The baby was still sleeping peacefully in Maggie's arms, firmly wrapped in her windbreaker and Alex remembered all the conversations she had had with Maggie about how her windbreaker had always protected the little ones

It was a strange situation for both. And under different circumstances, Alex would have loved every moment. But Maggie was just doing her job, protecting the innocent ones as always. 

Alex wanted to say so many things, but it just wasn't the right moment. She looked at Maggie, who was clearly struggling with herself. "Should I take her for a moment? Then you can go and freshen up." 

Maggie nodded. Her arms were beginning to get tired and her back began to hurt a little, too. Carefully she placed the baby in Alex's arms, and at the sight, Maggie sighed slightly. 

Tenderly, Alex wrapped her arms around the little girl's body, cradled her carefully in her arms to help her find sleep again. "You are safe here. Nothing can happen to you here."

Maggie rubbed her eyes, a yawn slipped over her lips. And without saying a word, Maggie disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. 

Exhausted, she leaned against the sink, her eyes looking tired, exhaustion visible on her face. That night was a tough one. 

Not only did she find a baby at the crime scene, but she also found herself at her ex-fiancée's door with said baby in her arms. She couldn't imagine what was going on inside Alex. 

Maggie turned on the tap to wash her face with refreshing water. She splashed the water on her face and dried it afterward. When she turned the water off again, she suddenly heard soft singing and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Her voice was beautiful. She sang with so many emotions in her voice. Maggie had always felt safe in her presence when she sang and she was sure the little girl was feeling the same. 

Maggie waited until the voice died down and then left the bathroom again. She saw Alex gently stroking her cheek and speaking softly to the baby.

"You are lucky that Maggie has found you. She will do everything in her power to make sure you have a great future. She'll find the right family for you."

Maggie cleared her throat slightly, and when Alex turned to her, she gave her a smile. "We should go to bed. It's late. You and the little one are welcome to take the bed. I'll make myself comfortable on the couch."

Maggie looked over at the bed where she had once woken up every morning with Alex in her arms and where they had spent many hours together, filled with love and passion.

"Okay." 

That was all Maggie could say, the memories of her past making it hard to say more. 

She watched Alex and the baby get off the couch, then moving closer to the bed. "If she's in the middle, she shouldn't be able to fall out of bed." Carefully, she placed the little girl in the middle of the bed and they both watched as she snuggled into the soft blanket, a little smile around the pacifier. 

Maggie nodded silently, but looked from Alex to the bed and back again. The bed was big enough, and the couch was uncomfortable. She wanted to say something, but instead, she climbed into bed carefully, not wanting to wake the little girl.

It felt strange lying in Alex's bed, especially with a baby. "Alex, I know..." 

Alex looked at Maggie, and then at the baby, and she was sure both were thinking the same. 

"The bed is big enough," Maggie said, not looking at Alex. "So if you don't mind..." 

Alex understood what Maggie wanted to tell her. Still, she gave Maggie a moment to rethink everything, but when Maggie didn't say anything, Alex got into her own bed. 

Alex made herself comfortable, her eyes were on Maggie and the baby. Maggie, who had closed her eyes, had her hand resting on the baby's little tummy. Even a sleepy Maggie was doing everything she could to protect the baby and Alex caught herself thinking why Maggie never saw herself as a mother when everything she did tonight resembled a mother.

Alex couldn't help but caress the baby's cheek gently and booped her nose slightly.

"You know, she reminds me of myself." Maggie opened her eyes and looked for Alex's. 

"Because you're both tiny?" Alex couldn't help herself, and Maggie had a small smile on her lips. 

"When my dad kicked me out I had no one. Sure, I lived with my aunt and I'm thankful for everything she did for me, but it wasn't the same. And this little girl has no one too. Everyone deserves to grow up in a home filled with love and I don't know. Maybe that's why I showed up here. I knew, even if it would be for one night, she would feel all the love she deserves to feel."

Alex couldn't help and squeezed Maggie's hand lightly, which was still on the baby's tummy. 

"My aunt never wanted kids, but she stepped up when I needed her. And now, she has no one, and so I stepped up." 

Alex gulped, squeezing her hand again. "You're amazing, Maggie."

A lot of people would say they were just doing what everyone would do at that moment. But Maggie did something brave by taking the baby in, protecting her, and then showing up at her ex-fiancée's apartment, hoping she'd know what to do. 

Silence filled the room, the baby's quiet breathing filled the air and two hands were still resting on her. 

"Jamie."

"Huh?" 

"Let's call her Jamie. It was my aunt's name. We can call her Jamie, just for the night and the morning. Until we're figuring out what we're going to do." 

"That's a nice name... Hey, Jamie. It's nice to meet you." She softly brushed over her cheeks, a content smile on her lips, while her eyes locked with Maggie's, who intertwined her fingers with Alex's… 

***

_Three years later_

_May 10th, 2020_

Yawning, she stretched in bed, the warm sun rays bathed the bedroom in warm light and slightly tickled her nose. A soft laugh came over her lips. She hadn't slept as well as last night in a long time.

And anyone who knew Maggie Sawyer knew how sacred her sleep was. But sleep had been a distant memory these last few years. 

As soon as she had closed her tired eyes, a faint cry was filling the apartment. 

A crying that had been robbing her of her sleep for years. But Maggie always had a light smile on her lips when she got out of bed. 

It was her favorite reason to lose sleep. 

But this time it wasn't crying or loud laughter or screaming that robbed her of her sleep.

It was rather the giggling and the pots and pans rattling against each other and the muffled voice trying to tell the nearly four-year-old to be quiet.

With a smile on her lips, Maggie sat up in bed, her arms wrapped around her legs, her wife's shirt slipping over her shoulder. 

After all the crying in recent years, this sound was her favorite reason to be woken up to.

She heard her wife again, desperately trying to bring the situation under control. And as much as Maggie enjoyed a quiet morning in bed, she knew that it was hell on earth for her wife. 

Grinning she got out of bed, her daughter's voice echoing in her ear again, followed by Alex's. 

"Jamie, you have to be quiet or we'll ruin the surprise for Mama." Alex kept her daughter away from the pan that was sizzling with bacon. 

"Too late, Mama's already up," Maggie laughed, who was eyeing the mess in the kitchen. Pans and pots were scattered, spilled milk dripping from the kitchen counter, and the carton of eggs threatened to fall to the floor at any moment. 

"MAMA! Happy Mother's Day," Jamie squealed, and the bacon was already forgotten when she tore herself from Alex's arms and threw herself into Maggie's. "But you're ruining the surprise." 

Maggie laughed heartily as Jamie wrapped her little legs around her hips. "And you and Mommy are ruining our kitchen." Gently, she kissed Jamie on her hair, and then she looked at Alex, who had lost the fight with the four-year-old and the cooking. "Morning, beautiful."

She reached for Alex's hand and pulled her closer to her to give her a tender kiss on the lips. "You have some flour here," Maggie laughed as she leaned back and wiped the flour off her cheek.

Alex smiled slightly and then stole a kiss from your wife. "We wanted to surprise you this time, but somehow it's impossible to make breakfast with this little monster here."

Jamie giggled out loud as Alex lightly tickled her. "Mommy, stop. That tickles."

"Oh, does it?" Alex laughed, tickling her daughter again slightly before Maggie let her down on the floor.

Giggling, Jamie ran away. 

Alex pulled Maggie in her arms. "Good morning to you, too, beautiful."

Maggie smiled softly as her arms wrapped around her wife's neck to pull her down towards her. She felt Alex's warm breath on her cheeks before she captured her lips with her own. Alex pulled her wife closer, her arms wrapped around her body.

Just as Alex was about to deepen the kiss, Jamie whirled around her mothers legs.

"Mommy, Mama. Eww, you ruin everything." Jamie clung to Alex's legs, a pout on her lips.

Pulling away from her wife, Alex bent down to Jamie and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. "Okay, Jamie. Nothing's ruined yet. We have Mama's help now."

Jamie blinked a few times. "Mama, I want pancakes," Jamie said, who looked at Maggie, a cheeky grin on her face. 

"Of course, baby. You're gonna get everything you want on the day that's supposed to be for your mommy and me." Maggie laughed, and Jamie was happy to start the day with pancakes that wouldn't be overcooked or burnt.

***

After Maggie had helped Alex and Jamie in the kitchen, the little family could finally enjoy their breakfast. Happily, Jamie slid back and forth in her chair, pancakes in her hand, chocolate sauce all over her face. 

Maggie sipped her coffee while Alex took a bite from a strip of bacon. Mornings like these were Maggie's favorite moments. Especially when she could make her two favorite people happy.

"Jamie, why don't you go get Mama's present?" By the time the words left Alex's mouth, Jamie had slipped off her chair and headed for her room.

"Mommy, I can't find it!" 

"On the table, sweetheart."

"I hope you didn't make a mess when you made the gift," Maggie said, laughing as she cleaned up the little mess Jamie made with the food. 

Alex laughed. "No." 

"I got you a present too, Alex. It came in the mail a few days ago." She took the letter out of her leather jacket and handed it over to Alex.

Alex looked at the envelope and immediately realized what she was holding in her hands. "For real?"

Maggie just nodded, taking the seat next to Alex and pressed a kiss on her temple. "I didn't want to keep it a secret from you, but I thought today was the perfect day to open it."

Alex swallowed, tears welled up in her eyes as she opened the envelope with slightly shaky fingers. Her eyes skimmed the words quickly, picking up only the most important information. 

When she reached the end, tears ran down her cheeks, which were wiped away by Maggie. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Alex." 

"Happy Mother's Day, Maggie. 

After all these years, Jamie Sawyer-Danvers was officially part of their little family… 

_End_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
